Step-Somethings
by Awesome one
Summary: Taking online college classes and dodging her fathers hand was how she lived but then Elsa's world gets changed in more ways than one when her fathers girlfriend Irene and her daughter Anna move in with them. She finds herself immediately drawn to the bubbly young woman who is suppose to be her new sister but lines begin to blur they venture into a relationship kept hidden. Modern.


**Before we begin it should be said there will be mentions of abuse in the past and details of current abuse given and taken. There will also be minor incest so if that isn't really your interest then you should back out now while you still can. Thank you. **

It's hot in a way that the heat filtering through her room presses through the layers of her clothes, sticking to her sweaty skin, and makes all of her feel sluggish with an unseen weight that can't be lifted despite how hard the little air conditioner plugged in near her desk tried. Summer was certainly in full swing and the dreadful sun had reached it's highest point in the cloudless sky outside, giving the little people below yet another sweltering day to deal with. Days like this only made Elsa wish that she possessed some kind of magic ability like the characters she wrote about in her many short stories day after day so she could make it winter in her room while it boiled with summer heat outside. Of course that type of thinking was pure ridiculousness but with an imagination like Elsa's it was one of those little happy thoughts that made this oppressive summer just a little better and brought the smallest of smiles to her usually somber face.

Sweat slipped down the line of her spine to soak into the hem of her shirt riding up above the small dimples in her lower back, dampening the now filthy tank top even further, but she couldn't be bothered with it. All of her focus and energy was being put into the new story beneath her fingertips she had started last night on her faithful laptop when the heat had kept her awake and her mind had been restless with thoughts of what would be happening today. Currently she should be downstairs waiting with her father for the arrival of Irene, Ashton's new girlfriend, and her daughter who were moving in with them. Essentially, according to her father, this would mean Elsa would have a new mother and a sister so she should therein be excited but Elsa felt little more than terror over the prospect. Elsa had grown to become an, admittedly, beautiful young adult but she was socially inept after having spent a good portion of her childhood safely locked behind her own door away from the fear of her fathers wrath and the terrifying ordeal of having to make friends. Truthfully Elsa hadn't been a bright, smiling person who spoke freely with others since she was a child of only 8 years and her real mother ran off with another man, leaving behind a broken little girl and a grieving rage filled father. To have strangers move into her home, one of which would only be a few years younger than herself, made her want to curl in on herself and become a cocooned husk of a being that couldn't be touched, spoken to, or bothered by any outside force. It didn't help that in all the time her father had been dating this woman, getting to know this woman's apparently lovely daughter he spoke so highly of, Elsa had never been introduced to them. That shouldn't have hurt or surprised Elsa since Ashton was deeply disappointed and shamed with Elsa's very existence but it did. She was sure that if he could he would simply leave her locked in her room in the attic of his home, away from all other life, until she faded from his life to go on her own or died off. Nervous jitters had been rattling her bones since she had woken late this afternoon to couple with the anxiety induced stress running rampant through her every thought.

A knock on her door startled her from her intense character study writings and made her jump a little which knocked her laptop from her lap onto the plush ice blue comforter dressing her queen sized bed. Before she could compose herself the door to her room flew open and in stepped her always flawless looking father Ashton Dronning. Despite the heat he was dressed in an impressively crisp dress shirt and tie a darkly colored blazer was loosely buttoned over the top of and clashed in a pleasant way with the designer jeans incasing his legs. Ashton always was about dressing classy and in a way that showcased his great wealth no matter how uncomfortable it may be or how ridiculous it may seem. Every day was a day for a suit and tie. His near white blond hair was perfectly coifed in a beautiful comb over type look that remained in place even as the heat raged on and sweat threatened the hold of the fine layer of hair spray keeping it all together. That and his piercing blue eyes so clear they were like glass frosted over in the winter were the only two traits Elsa had been given by her father, everything else about her right down to her smile and her body shape were all her mother. Something that had been a blessing at the beginning of her life but, after her mother ran off, became a curse as each time he looked at his little Elsa all he saw was his ex wife the adulterer, the slut, and felt all consuming rage take over. Rage that he often took out on Elsa in form of bruising punches, sharp insults, and isolation in the four walls of her room. His eyes, portraying all the disappointment he held for his daughter, ran over Elsa's hunched over form seated on her bed with a critical eye. Under the weight of his stare she felt small and disgusting in her white skinny jeans and blue tank top that hung a little to low over her bust and was sticky with sweat.

"Elsa," His hard voice low in octave spoke above the pathetic hum of her barely working air conditioner and, on impulse, sent her spine straight, "Why aren't you dressed? You look like a bum and your hair is a mess." Her hand shot up to tangle in the messy waves of platinum blond hair spilling over both her shoulders in an unkempt style she hadn't bothered to mess with after her shower. Instinctually her fingers began working her long silky, though sweat damp, hair into an elaborate fishtail braid that hung off one shoulder clear down past her ample chest.

"I'm sorry father I didn't-"

Ashton cut her off with just a look hard in nature and brewing with the start of his painful furry, "Nothing can be done now. That plebeian look with have to do considering they are already here. Come down stairs to help with the boxes."

She complied in silence with her head down, ever the dutiful and submissive daughter. It took her a few moments to long to locate her shoes and as she slipped them on, tightening the laces against the to of her foot, she heard Ashton sigh in agitation for having to wait. Just the little noise made her stomach knot with anxiety and fear that if she made her father any more irritated with her he'd take to smashing his always hard fist against her cheek as he was wont to do. Already there was a string of still healing bruises yellow like a sickness against the pale skin of her ribs from two days ago when she dropped a plate while she was doing dishes. Ashton hadn't always been a violent man like this though. In fact Elsa could remember a time when he actually touched her with kindness and only had love for her in his eyes but that all disappeared like a dream once her mother left. Loss affected each person differently, that she knew and understood, she only wished he had dealt with his in a way that wasn't so detrimental to her physical and mental health. When she stood she tried not to feel that hurt swelling within her at the look of disappointment he shot towards her beat up converse. She knew later he would be reprimanding her for looking anything less than perfect in front of his new family whom he already loved more than he had ever loved her.

"Elsa." He stepped more into the room, closer into Elsa's personal space, and it was all she needed. The dangerous glint in his eyes not from her own and the clenching of his fists before he reached out to tuck in her loose tank top into the hem of her jeans told her all she needed to know. If she messed this up for him by being her regular idiot self he would make her regret it later. His hands jerked her roughly, spinning her around, to finish shoving the shirt in the back and she had to control herself from not squeaking pathetically when the large class ring on his finger caught the skin of her lower back and tore at it. He only grew more angry with her when she spoke or even made a noise of discomfort or pain especially when he was disciplining her as he called it.

"God it's pathetic," He finished and shoved her away towards the open door of her room, "You are an adult now and I still have to do this for you like your some sniveling child incapable of it. Sometimes I wonder if your even mine. Go."

She stumbled towards the stairs on always clumsy feet when her father was nearby, her nerves making her nearly incapable of just about everything, and worked hard on ignoring the constant sound of her fathers heavy footfall behind her. Against each step she heard it, overshadowing the demure way she walked, and it made her quake. To many times she had heard those steps against these stairs, thundering like the storm that was about to rage against her when he reached her and began punishing her for something she had done to anger her. After years of being alone in this house with only her father and his anger everything became a fear or an instinct. Footsteps and knocking became a fear. Apologizing and taking her punishment in silence became an instinct. Never had she stepped outside of that world to try or do anything different and she wouldn't even if Ashton had let her since she had grown accustomed to being isolated and grown afraid of anything she didn't know. Her crippling anxiety of the unknown coupled with the fact that often times Elsa was to bruised for makeup to even hide had led her to being home schooled most of her life. She knew nothing outside of Ashton and her room, this home and these halls yet somehow she found herself walking towards something different with the fear of her fathers footsteps behind her. Already she could hear the lilting voice of a woman coming from the pristine living room, speaking playful words tinged with happiness and adoration and it scared Elsa. Her skin prickled with little raised bumps all over and a fine tremble set into her muscles. Below, her feet began stalling on their own accord, probably trying help out their master by saving her from the experience of meeting someone new after years of simply being alone with herself but Ashton was having none of it. He jabbed his strong fingers into the center of her back roughly, knocking her forward from the last two steps of the stairs onto the flat wooden floor that separated the kitchen from the living room. The woman who the voice belonged to looked up and smiled at Elsa in a warm affectionate way that felt strange to Elsa as she hadn't seen anything like that except for in movies since being a child.

Assuming from the small lines running from the corners of this woman's cool blue eyes and her upturned bow mouth this was the mother, Irene Summers, that her father was in a fairly serious relationship with. Though she was clearly up there in age she was still obviously gorgeous, her aged but pretty face framed by long wispy tendrils of auburn hair that suited her soft tan well. Her slim build was fitted in a beautiful sun dress that looked similar to the one her father had bought her two days ago for her to wear for this very occasion and she had neglected to remember. The dainty set of heels her small feet were in clicked against the floor when she flounced over to pull Elsa into a warm, motherly hug as a greeting. Every muscle in Elsa's body tensed and rebelled against this embrace that was the first she had received in 12 years. Everything about it felt foreign and, like all things unknown to her, scared her deeply. Irene must have noticed by how unresponsive Elsa was to the hug that it was unwelcome and stepped away, smiling sheepishly in her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to startle you. We're just big on hugging in this family." Irene's voice was as pleasant as her smile and her soft sweet apology was. Without needing to look she knew her father was shooting her one of those warning looks for already having screwed up by putting Irene in this position due to her being uncomfortable with human contact. Elsa didn't respond verbally, wasn't sure how, so she just nodded and gave a small half shrug. Ashton stepped around her to loop his arm around Irene's slim hips and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of the woman's head, his eyes alight with an emotion he didn't direct towards her; love.

"Elsa this is Irene," He smiled at her though it held no real emotion until he turned it towards the woman he had fallen in love with, "Irene this is my daughter Elsa."

Irene smiled at Elsa with all the kindness and warmness she had always imagined a mother should have and held out a hand for Elsa to shake, "Hello Elsa it's nice to finally put a face to the name. And my, you do have a gorgeous face. All the boys must be going bonkers over you." Irene winked playfully and all Elsa did was knit her brows, confused as to why she would say something like that when Elsa knew, had been told repeatedly by Ashton, that she was simply average looking. Irene must be playing nice to get on her good side. She attempted a smile for the woman which came out looking as a tight lipped tilt of her usually passive mouth and shrugged.

Irene appeared a bit put off by Elsa's continuing silence, obviously not used to being around such a quiet and demure girl like Elsa, but plowed on regardless of the two-way discomfort for this situation, "So Ashton tells me your taking online college classes for creative writing? That's very cool. My daughter, Anna, she wants to go to college for acting once she graduates. She is 17 you know, only two years younger than you. I think you two will get along well."

Elsa had nearly forgotten about the daughter up until now. Her eyes cut to the open front door and, just down the paved walkway, she saw a massive cardboard box being walked forward by a pair of long legs in the tiniest denim shorts Elsa had ever seen and tanned willowy arms struggling to hold up the weight of whatever was in the box. A tiny little flutter of some kind of heat not like the nearly suffocating heat of this summer lit low in her belly the more she watched those strong fit thighs and the flex of the muscles cording the long arms holding the box. It was a feeling she had only ever felt a few other times when reading incredibly steamy smut in her vast collection of online books and after watching a few raunchy porn videos to verify whether or not the stirring she felt for the woman on tv instead of the men meant anything in regards to her sexuality.

"Oh," Irene's voice startled Elsa from her hazy lust filled thoughts and she turned her suddenly flushed cheeks towards the woman who was basically her new mother, "There she is now. Anna what are you doing? That box is bigger than you are dear!"

Dread brushed away the little swirling bits of want that had began gripping the tight muscles of Elsa's abdomen and filled her up with its slick worry. If that box with great legs was Anna then Elsa had just been ogling and imaging perverse things of her step-sister. Her eyes cut to her father but he had, thankfully, not been watching her but rather watching Anna as she had been with less want and more fatherly pride.

"It's okay Mom!" Anna's voice rose above the obscuring box in front of her face and most of her torso, "I've got this! I–oh crap! I don't got this!" Just as Anna had come up to the little one-step stair of their stoop just outside the lavish dark wood front door she had tried hefting the box with her body to step but fell back and now the box was beginning to from her grip while she struggled to regain her footing. Elsa rushed forward without truly thinking about it and was within reach to help Anna in seconds, her pale hands gripping the box from the bottom and holding it aloft between the two of them. Now, with it secured at waist height using their combined strength, Anna's balance was steadied and her face was revealed and not but a few inches away from Elsa's. All the breath in Elsa's body held still, neither going in nor out, as she momentarily forgot what it was to breath. If this girl was to be Elsa's sister then she was truly in trouble because after just this one look at Anna's beauty her heart immediately became smitten with the girl. Freckles spread from the bridge of Anna's nose like a wave that crashed and rolled off the sharp line of her defined cheek bones down across her sternum and into her shoulders on display thanks to the spaghetti strap shirt she wore. Even if Elsa herself had nearly invisible freckles along the high rise of her cheeks and the top of her nose that only showed up if she went outside, looking at Anna now, she had never been more fascinated by the small but perfect blemishes. Anna's cool blue eyes, clear and bright like a pool of sparkling water in the sun, widened eminently as did the white toothy smile spreading across her beautiful face. Strawberry blond hair that looked more red in this light than blond was pleated in twin braids on either side of her head, both thick braids falling across one of Anna's strong but decidedly feminine shoulders. Eyeing them drew Elsa's eyes to the swell of Anna's breasts and the ample amount of cleave on display thanks to the low neckline pushup bra combo she had going on. Her mouth went dry but she swallowed anyway, gulping down a large mouthful of hot air that burned as it slid down her suddenly parched throat. A gorgeous little giggle floated through the air and drew Elsa's gaze back to Anna's positively beaming face, little lights of mirth dancing through the blue of her irises.

"Hello there," Anna's voice was similar to her mothers in sound but sweeter if possible and it ran down her spine like a rush of cold water, "Thanks for saving my life."

Elsa floundered like a fish knocked on land, her lips parting open and closed in her desperate search for words. Seeing Elsa struggle made Anna giggle again and beneath the box they still held between them she nudged her foot against Elsa's calf. Immediately she took the hint and began walking backwards, stepping up over the one-step stoop Anna had struggled with and backed up through the doorway without taking her eyes off of Anna's exquisite face even once. Which would have been a good idea probably. Once they made it through the doorway onto the hardwood segue between rooms her heel caught on the leg of the hall table knocking her off her feet and sending her tumbling to the ground with the box on top of her. The hard edge of the box dug painfully into her stomach and its weight had hurt when gravity propelled it into her shortly after her ass had connected roughly with the non forgiving hardness of the floor. All the air whooshed out of her in one large breath that came out sounding more like a pained wheeze as that's what it was. Her head smashed into the floor and pain blossomed there, spreading across her scalp and sinking low into the plate like bones of her skull. She closed her eyes and went prone with the box still sitting on top of her as embarrassment washed through her when the realization of what just happened came to her in thought. Not only had she fallen but she had fallen in front of her (breathtaking) step-sister and her step-mother as well as her scowling father. When she cracked her eyes open she saw Ashton glaring at her from his spot at Irene's side and swallowed at nothing, the knot of anxiety in her stomach twisting a little tighter. He was furious with her.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry." Elsa hurried out in a voice so low it was almost a whisper and bled remorse. Her eyes were wide and sad when she moved the box off her stomach and heard something glass move around inside, knowing she had probably broken it when she fell.

"Wait, what? Why are you sorry? You fell, it's okay!" Anna knelt beside Elsa as if she were inspecting her face for anything broken or a gunshot wound, her manicured brows hung low over her worried eyes in concentration. A pretty pink suffused across her cheeks under Anna's worried gaze and she had to turn her head away, eyes cast down to the floor. A shuffling came from Elsa's right side and she looked over just in time to catch sight of Irene's hands coming down to lift her up by her arms.

"Oh sweetheart are you alright? That look like it hurt!" Irene's soft hands moved from her arms to brush at the back of her shirt, her fingertips skimming across the cut Ashton's ring had given her. She flinched and on instinct moved away from the touch that had hurt her, her eyes catching Irene's hurt look at being seemingly rejected obvious before Elsa dropped her eyes to her feet.

"I'm sorry I dropped your things. I'll pay for whatever I broke." When she spoke to Irene she did so without lifting her eyes or speaking to loudly, both things she just felt were making Ashton more and more upset with her. She felt a hand–warm and soft and so very perfect–slip into her own and glanced over to see freckles dusted across the top and the ridge of knuckles. Anna squeezed her fingers around Elsa's palm until she lifted her eyes to meet the smiling blue of Anna's.

"Don't worry so much. It's not even a big deal. It was just a bunch of my Mom's ugly junk."

"Excuse you! It was not ugly!" Irene huffed out and Anna giggled that delightful twinkling sound that made Elsa's ears sing and her heart soar.

"But it was junk." Mischievous delight darkened the color of Anna's eyes and Elsa found, looking at it, she had never seen anything quite as beautiful.

Irene cleared her throat in a mock haughty fashion, shifting her eyes from her daughter to the box then to Ashton, "Yes well...that's beside the point." Again Anna giggled, louder this time, in a girlish fashion that would normally never be attractive to Elsa but somehow Anna doing it made her insides turn to absolute mush. This was all so bad. Here was this girl who was meant to be her new sister, granted not in blood, but by the bond of their parents love and, probably soon, legally through marriage yet all Elsa felt for her was a romantic need to be close to Anna in every way possible. As if that wasn't bad enough it was all in the same day that Elsa had been interjected into this strange new life where new people lived under her protective roof, where she had to step outside of her comfort zone and learn how to mingle with strangers. Never before had Elsa been so attracted to one person let alone someone who was in the flesh and touching her hand, smiling at her, giggling near her air. It was almost like a page out of one of Elsa's stories, the page about instantaneous attraction towards the persons character, a type of love at first sight but not as strong yet however if given enough time spent in the company of one another would blossom into something strong and heady like that. Which was a problem since Anna was suppose to Elsa's sister and the strong beating of her heart beneath her breast was suppose to be in a sister fashion instead of the intense longing her loneliness felt. This was definitely typical Elsa fashion to screw something up so much without even having to do anything except look at Anna's long, cool legs in her tiny shorts and hear her giggle so sweetly. Elsa, who had not so much as held hands with another girl before Anna, found herself already falling ever so deeply for this complete stranger she now shared a home with. If Ashton found out he would kill her.

Anna loosened her hand from the tight grip she had on Elsa's hand to flounce over to her mother and wrap her arms around Irene's shoulders, dropping her temple to Irene's shoulder, "Mommy..."

Irene made a face that Ashton laughed deeply at and prompted the man into reaching over and jovially ruffling Anna's hair, "What do you want Princess?" A tiny spike of ice stabbed at Elsa's already bruised heart, shocking her system with a jolt of emotional pain that hurt worst than any of Ashton's punches could. She hadn't realized just how close her father had gotten to this girl until she heard the warmth and love in the way he spoke to Anna and the cute little pet name he gave her. Granted she had already known he loved Anna as more of a daughter than he had ever loved Elsa as one having told her already many times he thought of Irene and Anna as his family and not Elsa. Still knowing it and actually seeing it were two completely different things and, standing there now, she knew more than ever that she was an outsider in her own home. She was cordial and polite with her father, treating him more like a boss or a teacher than an actual father considering their love was warped with years upon years of abuse and a plethora of disappointment on Ashton's side. This was a family and she was the stranger who didn't belong. Swallowing back tears she stepped back and stepped again until she was on stairs and hurried up them to the safety of her room, ignoring the sweet sound of Anna begging for pizza and putting off moving the rest of the boxes in until later. The door clicked shut quietly behind her, blocking out everything that had just happened downstairs even if the hurt still mingling with the rejection was still very much present in her bleeding heart. Even if Elsa had this unrestrained want growing for Anna inside her she couldn't fight the simultaneous irritation and bitter resentment she felt over the fact that all Anna had to do was exist to achieve her fathers love when she had been fighting for his affection all her life. Frowning she tore her shoes off and threw them at the wall, not even blinking at the loud sound it made and the way it knocked a glass trinket off her shelf to shatter on the floor. It was just a little glass snowflake her stupid mother had left behind anyway, nothing important. She sat on the end of her bed and hung her head between her knees, fighting the tears welling in her eyes.

"Elsa?" The blond lifted her head and saw Anna standing in her doorway, the doorknob still in her hand and her uncertain eyes trained on the defeated blond stewing in her own sadness. A hardness fell over her face and she glared something fierce at the bubbly little cherry headed blond.

"Don't you fucking knock?" Even Elsa flinched when the profanity slipped from her tongue though not quite as much as Anna did. It was honestly the first time Elsa had ever used such foul language but Elsa's heart had switched into safety mode and she now felt threatened by this girl whom had busted into her life all beauty and charm, stealing her heart in the process somehow. Anna's eyes dimmed considerably and she dropped them to the floor, her lower lip getting caught between her teeth.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude I was just-"

"What do you want Anna?"

The girl sputtered, obviously not use to people being so rude to her, but collected herself after taking in a deep breath Elsa heard clear across the room, "I convinced our parents to get pizza for lunch. I wasn't sure what you liked but Dad said pepperoni was what he usually got so. I thought I'd just, um, you know, let you know. So."

Another pang ripped through Elsa's heart upon hearing Anna so freely refer to her father, whom she was under strict orders to refer to only as father or Ashton, as Dad. She averted her eyes so the girl wouldn't see the pain and the tears in them, her jaw clenched so tight it was making her teeth hurt.

"I'm a vegetarian Anna. I don't eat pizza when my Dad orders it for himself." A large part of Elsa, mainly the part that had developed a massive crush on her new sister, felt immensely guilty for being so rude to Anna but an even larger part of her, the hurt little girl rejected by her father, was to bitter to care.

Anna's brows furrowed and she frowned deeply, an alien look on the previously bright face of hers, "Oh. I'm sorry. Dad didn't say anything otherwise I would have ordered something else that was vegetarian friendly."

Elsa's eyes narrowed hearing the word Dad again but she kept them averted, her pride to large to take another blow as low as allowing Anna to see how wounded she was by it all, being rejected by the man who sired her and being rude to Anna when her heart so badly ached to get to know her, "It doesn't matter. Just go away Anna."

No response was given outside of the click of her door falling shut and Anna's retreating steps echoing against the wood walls. Silence filled the room in the wake of Anna's departure, something Elsa was very familiar with. Years spent alone in this room with no one to keep her company except herself meant many moments of absolute silence. At first it had bothered her but she had grown so use to it that anything to break her silence made her uncomfortable. She rarely listened to music or did things other than typing to do so and if she did, she didn't make noise for very long as going so long without the silence made her feel on edge. Plus the silence had proved to be a good safety precaution. With nothing to fill the space of sound she could always hear when and if her father was coming up her stairs to punish her or, on the chance she had gotten lucky, to just speak with her. That was why she knew, in the silence that Anna left, that her father was coming up the stairs. The thunder in his heavy steps told her just what his reason was. Her heart went into a frenzy, banging relentlessly against her ribs like it too was hoping it could run and hide from what was coming. Fear swept chills razed her skin, little prickles teaming just below the gooseflesh like surface. Her breath came out sharp and quick and her wide eyes moved to the closed door as she waited. Each step made her hurt in anticipation, like a phantom pain.

Finally the door flew open and in stepped a furious Ashton, her fists clenched in balls of rage near his hips. Immediately Elsa began apologizing though she was shocked to find the apologies weren't coming out as words but little silent whispers her lips were forming, so afraid that her body was failing her in even making noise. Ashton closed then locked the door behind him though she knew it was probably just a new caution he would use when beating her less his perfect new family wander up to find him slamming his self-righteous fists into Elsa's weak body. Her lithe frame continued to tremble like a leaf in the wind from her spot on the edge of her bed.

"You can't just be normal for one day can you Elsa? It's bad enough you embarrassed me downstairs by making Irene uncomfortable then breaking her belongs but then you have to go and make Anna cry because you just can't control your instinct to fuck everything up." Elsa's stomach twisted at the little bit of information, regret and guilt immediately replacing any bit of resentment fueled anger she had felt for Anna. Ashton advanced on her with a slow angry gait that instilled fear into the very core of Elsa's being.

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt thinking you could at least handle meeting the people I've come to love like my family but no. You just can't can you Elsa? God you are such a disappointment to me." In a flash Ashton's palm, wide and strong, connected with Elsa's cheek and the force of the blow was enough to knock her clean off the bed and send her toppling to the floor. Her body rolled onto the broken snowflake that had belonged to her mother, the sharp edges of the broken glass digging into her back and slicing through her tender flesh like butter. Tears spilled over her cheeks but she wisely kept the sounds of pain and anguish locked deep inside, knocking her father would only hit her harder and longer if she let them out. Especially now that there was the danger of Irene and Anna hearing. When she rolled to her knees to try and get away from the glass Ashton pulled his leg back and kicked her in the ribs, hard, and she fell again this time on her stomach into the glass. It cut through her tank top into her trim belly but, as most of it had been imbedded in her back, and she had moved away from the little pile of blue stained red there wasn't much there to tear at her belly like it had her back. Ashton gripped a fistful of Elsa's hair and pulled back on it to lift her head and subsequently her entire body to her knees. Again he brought his hand to her face in the form of a flat handed slap that rattled her teeth and tore at the corner of her soft lower lip due to the large class ring of his. Her head snapped painfully to the side and a blazing heat seared the entire right side of her face, alight with pain that was throbbing to the tune of her heartbeat.

"You are to stay away from Anna from now on. I don't want to see your fucking face downstairs do you understand? You stay in this room. You do not come out. If I find out you made Anna cry again I'll severely punish you. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." She choked out, tears slipping into the cut on her lip when she opened her mouth to speak causing it to send a little sting to burn away at the cut due to the salt.

Ashton said nothing more and threw Elsa away by the grip on her hair, sending her skidding across the floor into the wall near her bed. He didn't look back once when he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Elsa listened to each one of his footfalls as he tramped back down the stairs to rejoin his family downstairs where she was no longer welcome. Horrible pain raged inside her, rivaling that of the physical pain Ashton's slaps and the glass cuts on her back and stomach she felt. Once again her precious and familiar silence fell over the room, only interrupted by Elsa's quiet sobs, as she lay on the floor curled up in a ball on her side. Despite knowing better Elsa couldn't help but feel that she had deserved this beating after making someone as sweet and kind and caring as Anna cry simply because Elsa was jealous and didn't know what to do with her more than sisterly feelings. It wasn't like Elsa could apologize anyway, not now that her father had made Anna and downstairs off limits less she hurt her step-sister again.

**So if it wasn't obvious before, I assume it is now. This story is going to be an angst riddled ride so I wouldn't suggest sticking around if you can't handle it. However I can promise a lot of happy love feelings between our favorite sisters so long as your patient in future chapters. You may even get lucky enough as to get some kind of smutty interaction if your interested and I'm feeling motivated but it will come with time and not without a lot of drama between kisses. I doubt this story will do well as far as reviews and people liking it so I won't expect much especially since this is the first I've written for this fandom. However the idea is stuck in my head so I'm sending it out with big hopes and good lucks. Also I apologize for the probably great many mistakes .My work is generally unbeta'ed and I always write late at night which leaves me a derpy when it comes to writing. Until the next chapter I suppose. **


End file.
